supersentai780fandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Empire Black Magma
Machine Empire Black Magma Machine Empire Black Magma (機械帝国ブラックマグマ''Kikai Teikoku Burakku Maguma'') is an organization worshipping the Black Solar God based at the Iron Claw Castle at the North Pole. Intends to have its Mechahumans rule the world. *'The Omnipotent God' (全能の神''Zennō no Kami'', 5-50) - The true leader of Black Magma *'Führer Hell Satan' (ヘルサターン総統''Heru Satān Sōtō'', 1-47 49,50) appears to rule the Machine Empire Black Magma but in reality he is just the servant of an alien which calls itself the "Black Solar God". *'Queen Hedrian' (ヘドリアン女王''Hedorian Joō'', 5-50) - Originally the leader of the Vader Clan from the previous Sentai series, Denziman, she was found frozen at the North Pole by the Omnipotent God and revived as a cyborg. As a result, Hedrian is forced to serve Black Magma with Hell Saturn able to shutdown her mechanical heart if she betrays them. After Hell Saturn is seemingly destroyed, Hedrian took over the Black Magma leadership until the ghost of her predecessor appeared just when she kidnapped Misa through her sorcery. Killing her by his control over her heart, thus finally ending the reign of Queen Hedrian. *'Zero Girls' (ゼロガールズ''Zero Gāruzu''): A quartet of female spies composed 01 to 04. 01 is armed with throwing knives, 02 with cards, 03 with double sword and 04 with yo-yos. Clue: (Red=01, Green=03, Purple=04, Black=02). Zero Girl 01 dies in a cave in episode 22.))02-04 survive till final episode then was order to pilot the final robot. All 3 dies after the robot explode. These girls were somewhat similar to the Girls' Army of Shaider. *'Amazon Killer' (アマゾンキラー''Amazon Kirā'', 23-50) - A Vader field officer who came from space. Succeeded in destroying the Sun Vulcan's Head Base. She took over the slain Zero Girl 1's place as active field commander. Did her job very actively and was very good at stealth and spying. Could hold off the Sun Vulcan on her own, but despite working well with Magma, her loyalty was totally with her queen. But after Hedrian's death, Amazon Killer was forced to fight the Sun Vulcan, who came to rescue Daizaburou and Misa. She had them on the ropes, but after doing their combination attack, she decided that rather than to kill Sun Vulcan and have to serve Black Magma, she pulled her dagger and committed suicide. *'Lightning Galaxer' (イナズマギンガー''Inazuma Gingā'', 45–49) - A space pirate known as the "Invincible Electric Man of the Galaxy" (銀河無敵の電気男''Ginga Muteki no Denki Otoko''). He is sought by the Galactic Police. Once, Amazon Killer's partner Galaxy Lightning (Inazuma Ginga) is manipulated into challenging Führer Hell Satan by Amazon Killer and Queen Hedrian. Lightning Galaxer seems to defeat Führer Hell Satan in episode 47, allowing Queen Hedrian to declare herself ruler of Machine Empire Black Magma. In episode 49, Führer Hell Satan return as a ghost and get his revenge by tossing Lightning Galaxer into the monster making machine, transforming him into Lightning Monger. In the same episode, Queen Hedrian casts her last spell. And it is revealed that Führer Hell Satan is not the true ruler of Machine Empire Black Magma after all. *'Dark Q' (ダークQ Dāku Kyū, 1-22) - A spy robot able to change its appearance. Stronger than ordinary humans, but easily destroyed by Sun Vulcan. After a Dark Q is destroyed, a new one is made. *'Machinemen' (マシンマン''Mashinman'') - The android grunts in black with the red insignia of Black Magma on their faces. *'Hell Fighters' (ヘルファイター''Heru Faitā'') - Black Magma's black fighter planes with the red insignia of Black Magma. *'King Magmar' (キングマグマー''Kingumagumâ'', 50) - giant robot controlled by Zero 2, Zero 3 and Zero 4. Black Magma's Monger Army Mechahuman creations made by the Black Magma. A combination of humans with specialized weapons, machinery or robotic, plant, and animal life. They have an Expansion Program built into them that not only repairs them, but enlarges them as well. *'Ground Beetle Monger' (1)- (Staff) It first attacks the Sun Vulcan base after Dark Q (1) gave the tape to Zero Girl, but it was quickly stopped by Sun Vulcan. It grew after being killed by the Sun Vulcan Ball. 1st monster to be defeated by the Solar Sword with the Aurora Plasma Return. *'Dolphin Fish Monger' (2)- (Staff) Its attack was used to draw out Sun Vulcan from the hospital so Dark Q (2) would attack a scientist. Its second attack was a part of Zero Girls' plan, but the plan failed because of Vul Eagle. It grew after being killed by the Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by Sun Vulcan Robo's Aurora Plasma Return. *'Naumann Monger' (3)- (Elephant-Mastodon) He was part of two Zero Girls plans to steal gold bars, but the plan failed when Sun Vulcan came and stopped its tracks. Its second attack with 2 other Zero Girls, he kidnapped a bus load of kids. Then it brought them to "Guardians of World Peace" building. Died and regrew after being killed by the Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Bird Monger' (4)- First time in action was with 2 Zero Girls went after a factory. First fight with Sun Vulcan was on a rocky beach. Enlarged after being killed by the Sun Vulcan Ball. Defeated by the Aurora Plasma Return. *'Shaman Monger' (5)- (Staff) He helped 2 Zero Girls to kidnap two women born on the same day. He dealt with Vul Panther for a time before the cave caved in because of VulEagle and VulShark. Enlarged after being killed by Sun Vulcan Ball. He was defeated by Sun Vulcan Robo's Aurora Plasma Return. *'Machine Monger' (6)- (Double-bladed staff) He attacked the rangers on their bikes. Then he attacked Vul Shark and Vul Panther in a landfill after the Zero Girls ran from them after giving out rigged appliances or products. After a living refrigerator attacked a family, Sun Vulcan drew him out. He started to control cranes and used them against Sun Vulcan. Enlarged after being killed by Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by the Aurora Plasma Return. *'Baseball Monger' (7)- First attacked Sun Vulcan near a baseball park after Dark Q's lab was destroyed. Hitting baseball-bombs at Sun Vulcan. After a few hit near them the rest was sent back. Then threw baseball to blow up at Sun Vulcan. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Infinity Monger' (8)- (Staff) Took Misa from the clothing store where Dark Q was at trying on some clothing. First battle was with Vulcan Panther and won. Used Misa as a hostage for a ball. The final attack was after Misa was released from the Zero Girls. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return after Sun Vulcan used Fire Punch. *'Scorpion Monger' (9)- (Staff) Goes after a biologist and his wife but takes him. All of the biologist things are on microfilm. First fight against Sun Vulcan was short lived but he grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Spider Monger' (10)- (Bug-bombs, Webbing, Ropes) (Always attack then retreat) First attack on the city was with bug bombs. First time against Sun Vulcan was a one shot deal with covering Sun Vulcan in webbing then left the scene. He and the Zero Girls use a lady to go on a date with Sun Vulcan Yellow. He meets with Sun Vulcan Yellow and the lady at "Restaurant Last Chance" while playing the guitar. Ropes up Sun Vulcan Yellow for a time until Sun Vulcan Blue and Red stop the attack. Then retreats from the scene again. Attack Yellow again. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Fern Monger' (11)- (poisonous fern, Staff, Fern Bombs, Vines (big version), Green Smoke (defense)) Monster made from fern that Machine Empire Black Magma with help from scientist that thought the Dark Q girl was his daughter, the real daughter died. Fern Monger put poisonous fern all around the city, in which indused the first battle with Sun Vulcan. Then left in a cloud of green smoke. Second time versus Sun Vulcan after Dark Q girl blew up. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Diamond Monger' (12)- (Staff, Illusion (defense), explosive eye (second fight)) Went with Zero Girls to a bank to steal one diamond, but before they left Sun Vulcan showed up and slowed them down. Diamond Monger and Zero Girls vanished back to the base to hand diamond to Queen. Took the bank diamond (first fight with Sun Vulcan) and Blue Diamond (second fight with Sun Vulcan) away from the Queen and ate it. During the second fight with Sun Vulcan coughed up the blue diamond. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Iron Monger' (13)- (Magma, Ball, Mace Staff (Big Version)) Start from a black ball and then became Iron Monger. While a black Ball made fun of Sun Vulcan. He had feelings for Misa. Tried to become friends to Misa but interrupted by Sun Vulcan. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Armadillo Monger' (14)- (Staff/Bow, Landmines, and love to dig) Attack Vul Panther on Zero Girls back flank to stop him. Second try for Vul Panther ends up chasing bor landmines that Armadillo Monger planted in the ground. Vul Panther and Armadillo Monger fought under ground. After Vul Panther came out of the ground. Armadillo Monger got hit by toy hammers like in the game "Punch-a-mole" or "Bash-a-Mole" (arcade game). Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return after using Sun Vulcan Hand as a mallet (hammer) and playing the same game earlier with toy hammers. *'Time Monger' (15)- Time Machine Illusions, Staff (Trident like), Turning back the years) With help from the Zero Girls sent a mechanic's brain to think he was in the 1842. First time with Sun Vulcan was smoke bomb and run. Then the mechanic's brain turned to 1630. Attack Misa after Misa broke up the party. The second conflict with Sun Vulcan, Sun Vulcan were in a Time Machine Illision Dimenision for a while. Sun Vulcan broke out of it by using the sticks, in which knocked Time Monger to the ground. The mechanic's brain sent right back to 1981. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Tobibako Monger' (16)- (Gynmatics) Trapped a teacher in back of two table tennis (Ping-Pong) tables while a Dark Q was being her and feeding bad information on Sun Vulcan to the children. First fight against Sun Vulcan was like a scrimmage and run especially when Vul Eagle showed up. Attack Misa when she was spying on the fake teacher and the new "substitute teachers". Vul Panther saved her and uncovered the real teacher's hide spot. Tobibako finish the fight after the plan of misinforming the children failed. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Gas Monger' (17)- Gas Gun (Hallucination Gas), Staff (like trident)) Had help hallucination in the forest by the Dark Qs. During the first time seeing Sun Vulcan, during the Dark Qs vs. Sun Vulcan, he gas up Vul Shark. The second time seeing Sun Vulcan was in the cave where he kept the hostages with help with Dark Qs and Zero Girls, in which their plan faltered do a guy (who looks much older know) looks like one of the Dark Q monsters. He Gased Illusion Sun Vulcan to fight with Dark Qs some more but Vul Eagle broke the Illusion. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Sun Vulcan broke his gun and then finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Camera Monger' (18)- (Picture Capture, Light Bombs, and "dazed and confused" light) After trapping the boxer, baseball player, and the swimmer tranplates their faces to 3 Dark Qs. During the first fight with Sun Vulcan, he tries capture at least one but by accident captures a dog instead. After a Sun Vulcan were dazed and confused by the flash of light they break the lens. Camera Monger retreats to base. During the rest he gets a two new lens. Before the second fight, Misa found the 3 Dark Q's re-energizing. Misa ran out on to the baseball field and then 3 Dark Qs, Camera Monger, and Zero Girls have her pinned. Before they tear her apart or capture her the cavalry came (Sun Vulcan). After the 3 Dark Qs were destroyed, Sun Vulcan used Sun Vulcan Ball. After Sun Vulcan were dazed and confused again they broke the new lens and finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Toad Monger' (19)- (Small Toads, Cream, Tongue, Trident) First time a target hit a Monger. The scientist hit him with a car. The attack was on Vul Shark before Vul Shark would get cover by cream the cavalry came. After being almost defeated he slipped away. He was with the fake boy until the boy threw him out of the window and on the car. To stop the car Toad Monger cover the windshield with the cream. Then during the fight with Sun Vulcan he covered Vul Panther so he became his toad pet. Before Vul Eagle hit Toad Monger with his stick. Then Vul Eagle and Vul Shark got cream until Vul Panther stop him in his track. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Wrestler Monger' (20)- (Staff (looking like a bar with weight on it)) After Führer Hell Satan became furious of watching previous mongers going down in flames. Wrestler Monger attacked a karate class and boxing practice. Vul Shark became furious at Wrestler Monger. He fought Vul Shark inside of a boxing ring that was booby trapped with daggers from the floor and electrifying ropes (both controlled by Zero Girl 01 and 04). Vul Panther came in to get Wrestler Monger off Vul Shark. After Vul Eagle separated Zero Girls from the controls he came in as well. During the next fight, Sun Vulcan were down Vul Shark. because of his injuries suffered in the ring. Vul Panther and Vul Shark were get thrown around like ragdolls while Vul Shark is recovery room at the base. But through all the Vul Shark was ailing from he turned the tide of the fight by returning. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Sea Anemone Monger' (21)- (Staff, Spray, Vines) First appeared against Vul Panther and Vul Eagle. The disappears as fast appearing. He trips up Misa by wrapping her legs in a vine. But she got away. In the second (or first with all of Sun Vulcan. He sprays and lassos the for a short time. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Horseshoe Monger' (22)- (Staff, and freeze attack) Attacks a fisherman, freezes him and take him. Face Vul Panther in his first fight. Vul Panther, Misa, and a little girl trying to find the fisherman (her father). Vul Panther left shoulder gets caught by the freeze attack. Then he retreats. Horsehoe Monger, Zero Girls, and Machineman trap Sun Vulcan after finding the fisherman but because of the find in the air between Hell Fighters and Jaguar Vulcan started a cave in (Zero Girl 01 dies). Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Great Octopus Monger' (23)- (Arms (8 of them), Flames (from one arm), Staff, Smoke Screen) Is brought to Sun Vulcan base. Attack the Sun Vulcan base from the inside. Two guards crack open his shell and freeze them. Attacks Misa by one of his arms but quickly stopped by Sun Vulcan and retreats. First true fight came right after then was quickly beaten by Sun Vulcan the grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Broke Sun Vulcan Shield. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Water Bug Monger' (24)- (Staff) Attack Vul Eagle II on a boat, water, and on land then retreated. With help from Amazon Killer, Zero Girls, and Machineman put a tied up Vul Eagle II on a runaway boat with a bomb. The others came as previously thought and Amazon Killer, Zero Girls, Machineman, and Water Bug Monger played boat war on them. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *Fireworks Monger (Movie) *'Sea Snake Monger' (ウミヘビモンガー, 25)- (Throwing snakes, Sword, Acting like a snake) Attack Vul Eagle threw threw him off a cliff (later wash on the beach). Vul Shark and Vul Panther followed him into a cave then acted like a snake and slipped out and blew up the cave (later got out). He later attacked a girl who had a crush on Vul Eagle a was about to be taken twice before by Machineman. Sun Vulcan used Misa as live bait to draw out Sea Snake Monger but it was short lived Vul Eagle stopped him and attack back. Then moments later Amazon Killer, Zero Girls, and a few Machineman came with the girl to change the game but for a short time. Vul Panther and Vul Shark showed up. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Hungry Monger' (ハラペコモンガー 26)- (Gold Dust, Pepper Dust (Defense), Sword) Put Guld Dust in the water. The water was mixed in with rice during a picnic. Misa, Vul Panther, and a few kids ate the rice. Later spread Gold Dust on to an old guy meal. Later at a tennis court where a tennis champion was practicing tennis with someone with help from Amazon Killer. Threw dust in a ventilation system in which breathed in by a scientist. They could not stop eating. First fought Vul Panther then Vul Shark and Vul Eagle came and saved Vul Panther. Hungry Monger first spread Gold Dust and Pepper Dust. Then retreated from the fight. Part of Amazon Killer he was trying to have Misa, Vul Panther, guy, tennis champion, and the scientist to keep on eating uncontrolably in a castle. The plan was squashed by Vul Shark and Vul Eagle. Used Gold Dust to make Vul Panther think of eating and then turned into a trap for Vul Panther. Vul Shark and Vul Eagle crushed that chance. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Alien Monger' (27)- (Two Swords) (Fly) Born from a Bug that scared Queen. Attacked a married couple that turned them into werewolves for awhile. He was attacked by the cook at the restaurant, who had no powers) but set free by Misa. Attacked a play, where a group of kids and Misa was at ironically that were doing "Little Red Riding Hood". First time against Sun Vulcan he had help by one of the puppeteers as a werewolf. Then retreated from the fight. Tried to attack Misa but she had bug spray. The planned attack failed right away when Sun Vulcan saved Misa in which started the second fight with Sun Vulcan. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Crystal Monger' (28)- (Small crystal Monger, Disappearing and Reappearing, Staff, ) First showed up attack the guards at the Space Center. Sun Vulcan came and stopped them (Amazon Killer, Zero Girls) from taking control of the installation. Then retreated to repair wounds. Took control of the restaurant with a few Machineman. Went up a drain spout to attack through the water system of Sun Vulcan Base. Attack the Sun Vulcan Base via of the swimming pool and took Misa but Sun Vulcan had bright lights that stop him from taking Misa a hostage. The second fight with Sun Vulcan, Crystal Monger won the first round with Machineman. The second after Sun Vulcan used their sticks broke the invisibility act on the them after that Sun Vulcan won. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Red Rose Mask/Rose Monger' (29)- (Rose Bombs, Sword) Attack Vul Eagle in the fight of swords, but Vul Shark and Vul Panther. She grew big faced Sun Vulcan Robo. Sun Vulcan tried to use Aurora Plasma Return but it did not work. First time Sun Vulcan retreated before a Monger retreated. The second fight with Sun Vulcan was Vul Shark and Vul Panther playing swords. Sun Vulcan retreated again first. She attacked the guards at the plant. Misa called her out. Misa took a stab at her and lost. Before Misa was ran through Vul Eagle showed up and saved her. The first time she ran away first. The final battle played about even with Vul Eagle. Grew for the second time after Sun Vulcan Ball. Sun Vulcan played one-on-one before using SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return to defeating her. *'Buffalo Monger' (30)- (Brute-force, Staff) Attacked a group of people just fun on a beach near a campfire. He met a group of campers finding a campsite. Attacked a little boy, and then Vul Eagle. After Vul Eagle threw his stick at him he shrunk so they can deal with him in human form. After Buffalo Mongar charge at Vul Eagle, Vul Shark, and Vul Panther came. Sun Vulcan took the legs for Buffalo Monger. Grew for the last time after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Thunder Monger' (31)- (Lightning, Maracas, Wheel (Used when big only)) (Electric) Attack the citizens of Japan with electricity. First time against Sun Vulcan was with Vul Shark. After zapping Vul Shark with electricity at Vul Shark's leg he retreated. In a plan to destroy the town Thunder Monger, Amazon Killer, Zero Girls, with a few Machineman attack the dam. Sun Vulcan stop him from pulling down by throw Sticks. After Sun Vulcan steered Thunder Monger away from the dam. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *Pettan Monger (32) *Crab Monger (33) *Curse Monger (34) *Cockroach Monger (35) *Satan Monger (36-37) *Totem Pole Monger (38) *Centipede Monger (39) *Bat Monger (40) *Teakettle Monger (41) *Dragon Monger (42) *Mechanic Monger (43) *Flying Squirrel Monger (44) *Boxer Monger (45) *Shinonawa Monger (46) *Fighter Monger (47) *Mummy Monger (48)